


Until The Day We'll Meet Again

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Afterlife [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: A hand gently took place over her shoulder, and a redhead gracefully sat down right beside her.“Is this seat taken?” she asked, half-jokingly, and with a kind smile.“Nikos; I was wondering when you’d join me."---Just Blake and Yang being helplessly in love with each other while in company of their friends.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Pyrrha Nikos & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Afterlife [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154348
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Until The Day We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Today's my birthday guys, happy birthday to me! And what better way to celebrate than with a sequel of my most _infamous_ one-shot? :D  
> I told you I would have got a series out of it. It's been one year and half, but I did it eventually! 
> 
> Reading [Watching Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796122) is not needed to understand this oneshot, it works perfectly as a stand-alone as well, but it is highly recommended for feels and prospective purposes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yang sat laying on one knee, lovingly looking down at her former partner. Unsurprisingly, age has been kind to her, turning her from a beautiful teenager to gorgeous woman. It was a change mesmerizing to look at, Yang has in fact not been able to look away during the whole process.

Blake was just chilling on the balcony, leaning over the railing and admiring the sunset’s colors with the same loving gaze. She couldn’t help it, not when its colors were too reminiscent of her own personal ray of sunshine.

Yang always felt flattered when she caught her doing that.

A hand gently took place over her shoulder, and a redhead gracefully sat down right beside her.

“Is this seat taken?” she asked, half-jokingly, and with a kind smile.

“Nikos; I was wondering when you’d join me. And just in time nonetheless.” she said, as another blonde took side near Blake in a similar manner.

* * *

Blake stood in the balcony, letting the fresh afternoon breeze comfort her, along her cup of tea. She looked intensely at the sunset and its beautiful colors as if it was a beloved friend.

It’s been seven years since the fall of Beacon. Since they lost classmates, friends… and more.

She kept her nostalgic gaze to the sunset, even when she heard the balcony’s door slid open.

“Hey.” Jaune said, with his own cup in his hands.

“Hey.”

“Mind if I join you?”

Blake’s lips curved in a small smile “You know I won’t.”

Jaune took place beside her “Well, sorry for being polite!” Blake let out a giggle.

After the loss of both their partners the two of them stuck together; they took comfort from knowing that the other could understand them completely, grew closer, and just like that an unlikely friendship was born.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Just like you, probably.” She sighed.

The anniversary was never easy on them.

“Yeah, I guessed as much.” A comfortable silence fell between them, where they just sip from their cups. Blake turned back to her sunset. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah.” Blake agreed, without looking away. None of them was actually talking about the sunset anymore “I miss her. I miss all of them, but Yang…”

“I know.” Jaune said, with his cracking voice. At least they had distractions before, but now that the war was over they had too much time to spend with their thoughts.

What were they supposed to do with their lives now?

Jaune figured it was something he could as well ask Blake “What will you do from now on? Do you…” he paused a moment, unsure if he should say these words out loud “Do you think you might ever find someone else?”

“No.” the answer came in an instant. Blake moved her hand to lovingly touch the golden bandana wrapped around her forearm “I just couldn’t, even if I wanted to. She was _the one_ , you know?”

Jaune touched the red cloth around his waist “Yeah, I know.” More silence.

“I think I’ll keep doing what we’ve always done: help. I…” Blake inhaled deeply “If I’m here, it’s only thanks to her. Yang saved my life, and I’m not going to waste her sacrifice.” She continued, with a little more conviction “I want to keep helping making the world a better place, and be someone she can be proud of… do I make any sense?” Blake looked at her friend, with little uncertainty this time.

“Yes, you do. I-” it was his turn to gather his emotions “Pyrrha helped me… a lot. She decided to help me, and train me, not just because of her kind nature, or because we were partners. She did it because she saw _something_ in me, someone worth it. I want to be that someone.” He sniffed, drying a tear from his cheek “So, yeah, I understand you completely.”

“You are, that someone.” Blake smiled at him “I bet she’d be proud.”

“Thank you. I bet Yang is too.” They shared a hug, Blake letting her now taller friend hold her. When they parted, Jaune raised his cup “To Pyrrha and Yang. Heroes, friends, and best partners we could have asked for.”

Blake, not trusting her voice, just held her own cup, and the two of them touched with a satisfying cling. She looked at the horizon again.

The sun was almost gone, but the light was still shining.

* * *

Pyrrha was crying already, while Yang was at least trying to keep it together.

“You are Blake.” she murmured in between her tears “You already are.”

Yang dried her eyes with her forearm and looked more intensely at the woman she still loved with her whole heart “You’ll do incredible things, _I know it_. And I’ll be here, watching over you, all the steps of the way; until the day we’ll meet again.”


End file.
